


Who the Heck is Cas?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Real Life Superhero [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Who the Heck is Cas?

Sam was panting. “There  _ is  _ a nest.” 

You turned too quickly, hissing at the feeling. “There’s more?!”

Dean stood, going to stand behind you. 

“Yeah.” He caught his breath, showing a gash on his shoulder. “They were at the store sniffing her stuff out.” 

“Are you okay?” You asked, worried about your friend. “And why would they want to sniff out me? I can’t be that valuable or whatever to them.”

“To get to us.” Dean grunted. “That’s why they took you in the first place, and now they want you more since we wiped out the ones that got their disgusting hands on you.” He shook his head before looking at Sam. “Fine time for Cas to go MIA.”

You were shaking a bit, too worried to ask who the heck Cas was. 

“It sounds big. Our guy we saw or heard in my case was fresh.” Sam explained. “I’ll start doing some more research. Try to reach Cas in anyway you can. We need him, or someone, for backup.”

Dean nodded, thinking. “Everyone’s been real quiet, I’ll see if I can find contact.” He crouched to your level. “We might be packing sooner rather than later.” He told you softly. “Is there anything you’d be okay leaving? In case we have to get out quick. Then one of us can come back for whatever else?”

“I guess my big stuff.” You glanced at your posters and frames. “My main worry is you guys.” You told him honestly. “I don’t want you guys getting hurt because of me.”

Dean smiled slightly. “Don’t worry about that, princess. This is what we do.” He assured you. “I’ll tell you all about that once we’re all safe, and this is dealt with.”

You sniffled and nodded a little. “Okay. What’s next then?” You calmed yourself, not wanting to give them more to worry about.

Dean glanced at Sam. “Keep praying to Cas, I’ll see if I can call anyone in the area.” 

“W-who is Cas?” You looked between them.

“Our angel friend.” Dean squeezed your shoulder. 

“Nice guy. But MIA.” Sam sighed. “Has been a lot recently.” He paused. “Wait, do you think if he heard  _ her _ praying to him, he’d come?” 

Dean looked at you, making you look slightly scared. “Praying?” You asked. “I’ve never been the praying type. What if I do it wrong? And why would some angel come for me if I asked?!”

“Because he cares more for other humans than us right now.” Sam sighed. 

Looking between them once more, you nodded. “I’ll try.” You said firmly, wanting to help in anyway you could. “Do I need to say something specific?” You asked. “Or just like ‘hey, Cas, the Winchesters need you’?”

“Try, the Winchester’s and I.” Sam nodded. “Tell him you’re just a normal girl and you’re scared because you just learned about vampires.” He said gently. “He’s really big on helping the everyday person.”

You licked your lips and nodded. “Okay.” You told him. “Do I gotta close my eyes or anything?”

“Try it.” Dean rubbed the back of your neck. “Just relax. He’s a really laid back guy.” He wanted you to feel comfortable about this. 

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes. “Uh, dear...Cas? The Winchesters and I really need you.” You started. “I, uh, just learned about vampires, and was kidnapped by some. Now there’s a nest after me…” Your voice shook. “I barely learned about vamps yesterday. When they t-took me.” Your voice shook. “I’m too hurt to help the guys, so if you could please help? I’d owe you.”

“You would owe me nothing.” A voice spoke behind you. You let out a small scream, jumping. “Would you like me to heal you?” He offered kindly. He looked at you in awe, smiling. “Your soul is sweet.” He complimented, offering his hand to your head. 

You looked at Dean, who nodded, and then back to Cas. “S-sure…”

He smiled again and placed his fingers on your forehead. When he pulled away, you gasped. “So, I take it that you were saved by the Winchesters when they came into town on a hunt?” He spoke. 

“W-We…” You gaped at the fact that you could move your leg. “I knew Sam at one point but didn’t know they were hunters.” You explained. “He called asking for help, so I agreed. I went out shopping and the vampires grabbed me.”

Cas gave both men a disappointing look. “I see.” He looked back at you. “You mentioned a nest?”

You nodded. “Sam mentioned it.” You motioned to the tall hunter.

Sam nodded, quickly explaining the situation. “I don’t know how many…” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I just knew we were screwed without your help.”

“And I was scared.” You looked up at the blue eyed man. “Well, I still am, honestly. Hard not to be.”

Cas nodded. “Understandable. Who is going to the nest and who will stay?” He asked, wanting to get straight into the matter at hand.

“I’ll stay.” Dean said instantly. 

“Alright.” Cas immediately went to Sam. “You are injured.” He noted the blood soaking through his shirt. “I shall heal you before we leave.”

You squeaked as he quickly healed Sam, in awe of who this man,  _ creature _ , was. You had never been a believer in any of this stuff, and all that had changed rapidly.

Cas glanced at you, looking sheepish. “I apologize if I’ve startled you.” He gave you a small smile. 

You shook your head. “Just a lot to take in for a short amount of time.” You assured him. “I’ll be fine.”

He smiled wider and nodded, glancing to Dean then back at Sam. “Shall we?” He figured they all wanted this dealt with as soon as possible.

Sam nodded, glancing at you. “We’ll get them.” He assured before following Cas out. 

When it was just you and Dean, you stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled you closer by the small of your back, nuzzling to your hair. “This feels so good.” He admitted.

You nodded in agreement, squeezing him. “You have weird friends.” You smiled against him. 

He laughed at that, nodding. “Yeah, in our lives, it kinda happens…” He squeezed you back. “But then we meet awesome people like you, and it’s all worth it.” Pulling back, he smiled at you, looking hopeful. “How about we finish eating, and start packing some stuff? We’ll rest for tonight, and go at it tomorrow more?”

You gently rubbed at his chest, brushing off some stuff. “If the nest is taken care of, and I’m all healed...would I need to go to the Bunker?” You asked shyly. 

Dean sagged ever so slightly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but chances are, something else would eventually come after you. We’re not well liked by the monsters, as you can imagine.” He told you, cupping your cheek. 

You nodded against him. “In all honesty, I only asked because I wanted to make sure you wanted me there, for me. Not for my safety, even though that's a big bonus.” 

“I do want you there, but right now I’m focused on your safety because of having to see you in so much pain. Having to carry you while you’re all bruised up with a broken leg.” 

You blushed and nodded. “I get it.” You kissed his cheek, giggling at the feeling of the tiny hairs on his face.

He grinned as he heard you, rubbing his cheek against yours. “I love that sound.” He felt you get warm and chuckled. “Let’s eat…” He moved to kiss your cheek before letting you sit back down.

You smiled at him then pulled your plate back towards you. “Now that I know you can cook…” You said playfully before taking a bite. 

“You’ll keep me with an apron on?” He smirked. “Because I really wouldn’t argue.” 

Laughing, you shook your head. “When would we watch movies, then?”

“While things are cooking.” He chuckled. “There are ways around that, princess.” 

You shrugged. “Either way that sounds like a great arrangement.” You agreed. “We can bake together, too.”

He licked his lips. “You’re swooning me.” He chuckled. “Sweet talker.”

You giggled. “I’ve taken over your job.” You smirked at him. “Whatever shall you do?”

“I’ll let you win today. But tomorrow.” He pointed his fork at you. “Watch out.” Dean smirked back, winking. “You’re fully healed, sweetheart.”

You turned bright red. “That’s quite a promise.” You said shyly.

“I plan on keeping it if you let me.” He chuckled. “Which, I hope you do.”

“Gotta let a guy have his try.” You turned your smile into a smirk. “So, let’s see how things go.”

He gaped at you a little. “Oh, it’s on.” He chuckled. “And I’ll win this.” He nodded. “Prepare to be won over.” He grinned, looking very confident in himself.

“Okay.” You shrugged it off with a teasing look. 

* * *

The pair of you flirted while finishing your meal and cleaning up, enjoying the distraction from the vampire ordeal. By the end of the evening, you were slightly wet from getting dish water flicked at you. Not that you minded one bit. 

Dean had his arm around your shoulders as you watched some TV shows you had downloaded. “You have soft blankets.” He complimented. “Do you use a special soap or something?”

You chuckled at how serious he looked. “I use fabric softener but that’s really it.” You shrugged. “I’ll use it on yours if I decide to be nice and do your laundry now and then at the bunker.”

He laughed, body shaking against yours. “ _ If  _ you decide.” He said, clearly amused with that statement.

You leaned up and kissed his jaw. “Depends on what kind’ve room service a girl gets at the bunker.” You flirted.

“Nearly five-star, princess.” He ran a hand through your hair. “I'll even call you to say goodnight when I'm on hunts.”

You smiled at that. “Yeah? You’re making this sound serious, Winchester.” You played with his shirt. “Don't go getting my hopes up.”

“Don’t get  _ my  _ hopes up, sweetheart.” He turned to face you. Leaning down, he kissed you softly.

For all the flirting you had done, it still surprised you and you stayed still for a moment before kissing back. You smiled into it, enjoying how his lips felt.

Dean focused on taking it slow, gently running his thumb over your cheek before pulling back shyly. “Honestly, I wanted to do that since right after meeting you.”

“Really?” You grinned. That wasn’t something that you would have expected him to say.

“Definitely. Your spunky attitude and the fact that you didn’t take my shit while also giving me the benefit of the doubt had me interested quick.” He traced your bottom lip with his finger. “And you’re beautiful, which is a bonus.”

You blushed and playfully shoved at him. “I guess you’re cute.” You teased him lightly. 

He shrugged. “Either way you’ll be the hot one in this relationship.” He said it so easily that you paused for a moment. 

You blinked at him. “I thought you didn’t do relationships?” You asked, tilting your head slightly.

“I don’t. At all.” He said honestly. “But you’re one of a kind.” He said genuinely.

You glanced down. “Thank you.” You said bashfully right before Sam and Cas came back in. Looking up, you hoped that it was all over now.

Cas glanced at you both. “It is taken care of. However we believe they are part of a larger connection of nests.” 

“Like a cult?” Dean frowned. 

“More like an organization.” Sam nodded. “There’s no telling if some left to other parts before we got there, or if word spread that we’re here.”

“Sam has informed me that she will be staying at the bunker. I suggest leaving by morning.” Cas looked at you. 

You looked around your living room. “Can we get all this packed up by then…?” You looked at the guys.

“Can you help?” Dean asked Cas. 

He nodded. “Of course.” He agreed easily. 

“We can get majority packed up then.” Dean nodded, going to get started instantly. “You want to start on your bedroom while we work in other rooms?” He glanced at you, not wanting to do something you didn’t want.

“Yes.” You nodded. “Just be careful with the collectibles?” You asked shyly. 

He grinned and sent you a reassuring wink. 


End file.
